Não existe eu sem você
by APe Malfoy
Summary: Tiago Potter precisa recuperar o amor de Lilian,e encontra em um livro sua última change.
1. O maldito livro

Capitulo 1 – O maldito Livro

Lílian Evans estava em apartamento pensando em como poderia ter sido diferente, se ela tivesse dado uma chance a ele.  
- Lílian pare de pensar nisso... – ela dizia a si – Você já esta ficando louca! Porque você nasceu Tiago? Só para atrapalhar minha vida?  
Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por uma coruja. Ela trazia um livro, Lílian achou muito estranho. Assim quando ela o pegou, a coruja saiu pela janela, sumindo pela escuridão.  
Ao ler a capa, teve vontade de jogá-lo pela janela. Sua amiga Amy (que junto, dividia o apartamento), tinha acabado de entrar.  
- Lily, vamos comer, por favor, estou morrendo de fome - Amy parou de falar assim que viu a cara da amiga.  
- Olha para isso – disse Lily jogando o livro que acabara de receber, na amiga.  
- Oh você esta querendo me matar? _"Não existe eu sem você"!_ Bem criativo o titulo!  
- Amy, por favor, cala a boca. Você não esta me entendo, esse livro vem daquele ser... O que ele esta querendo? Ele não entende que não quero nada com ele? – disse Lílian, praticamente cuspindo as palavras.  
- Bem, ele esta querendo que você o perdoe!-respondeu a amiga  
- Como se eu não soubesse! Ele esta tentando isso há muito tempo! Ele é burro ou que?  
- Ele não é burro. É simplesmente apaixonado. – Amy disse, como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.  
- Você só fala besteira! Se ele realmente fosse apaixonado... Quer saber? Vamos comer – disse Lily já perdendo a paciência.  
Elas foram a um restaurante trouxa onde freqüentavam. Ambas, não tocaram mais naquele assunto, mas Lílian só pensava no que estaria escrito naquele livro.  
Quando voltou, Lílian viu o tal livro em sua cama, e olhando para ele e disse: Depois eu acabo com você, e foi em direção ao banheiro.  
No banho, só pensava na cara de pau de Tiago, para lhe mandar um livro, com um título daquele.  
Já de pijama Lílian senta em sua cama, e olha para o lado:  
- O que eu posso fazer a você? - disse encarando o livro como se fosse o próprio Tiago – Deixa-me ver... Que tal fogo? O que você acha? Ou melhor, posso te reciclar, pelo menos você irá servir para alguma coisa!  
Pegando o livro, Lílian lê e rele o título. Não agüentando de curiosidade o abre.  
- Uma pagina não vai fazer mal a ninguém né? - pensando nisso,resolve saber o que poderia estar escrito ali.

_Minha ruivinha,___

_Não sei se você resolveu ler as paginas deste pequeno "livro que eu escrevi a você", ou simplesmente tacou fogo nele, mas se estiver lendo tudo o que está escrito, é a mais pura verdade (você querendo, ou não) sobre o que eu sinto, quando o assunto é Lílian Evans.__  
__Quando te vi pela primeira vez na plataforma, você estava com sua família, esperando a hora de embarcar para Hogwarts. Só consegui reparar como você era bonitinha. __  
__Em meu primeiro ano, conheci meus melhores amigos: Sirius Black, Remo Lupin e Pedro Pettigrew. Eu não entendia porque você era a única que implicava comigo. Tudo o que eu fazia era motivo para você arranjar escândalo, dizendo que eu era o menino mais ridículo que você já viu (na verdade esse conceito não mudou muito né?) Nosso primeiro ano foi assim, não muito diferente dos outros que vieram.__  
__Ao decorrer do tempo, nossas brigas ficaram mais fortes, principalmente quando eu implicava com o seboso do Snape, que você sempre defendia, mesmo ele te chamando te sangue ruim.__  
__No nosso quinto ano, eu comecei a fase "galinha", como você gosta de chamar. Achava que as meninas iam e vinham, e que eu não precisava de uma, quando eu poderia ter varias. Mas depois, eu vi que era só uma que eu precisava e queria, é essa pessoa é você._"

Ao ler isso os pensamentos de Lily voltaram a seu quinto ano em hogwarts.

FlasBack

- Lily acorda! Já estamos atrasadas! – disse Amy empurrando-a da cama.  
- Hã? Deixe-me dormir mais um pouco! Você deveria fazer a mesma coisa – disse sonolenta.  
- Nada disso, nossa primeira aula é poções! Não podemos atrasar de NOVO - grita no ouvido de Lily.  
Amy, como já estava pronta, descera na frente da amiga, deixando-a para trás. Quando Lily estava descendo as escadas do dormitório feminino, escutara uma voz que a fez parar:  
- E aí gatinha, que tal a gente sair um dia desses?- era a voz sedutora de Tiago  
- É claro Potter – respondeu uma garota do quarto ano  
Quando Lily passou a frente de Tiago, ele a parou.  
- Bom dia Evans. - disse sorrindo  
- Um péssimo a você, Potter. E faça o favor de sair da minha frente. Está atrapalhando a minha passagem - dizendo isso Lily o empurra e vai em direção ao Salão Principal.

Chegando a mesa de Grifinória, senta ao lado de sua amiga que conversava com Remo.  
- Como pode ser tão estúpido!-bufou   
- Quem?-perguntou Remo  
- Aquele seu amiguinho, o Potter - disse enfiando um pão na boca.  
- O que meu amigo fez a você desta vez?  
- Para mim nada, mas fica enganando as outras meninas - assim que Lily terminou de falar, Tiago entra no Salão com a companhia de Sirius, tão galinha quanto ele.  
Os dois juntaram ao grupo, o que fez Lílian ficar mais emburrada.  
- Olha lá Pontas, aquela gatinha não para de olha pra você! Você a conhece? - Apontou Sirius mesa da Lufa-Lufa.  
- Não conheço não, mas vou conhecer! Olha só como se faz. - dizendo isso vai em direção da tal garota.  
Vendo a cena, Lily fica em pé e diz:  
- Estou atrasada! Vamos Amy! – diz puxando a amiga para fora da mesa  
-Calma Lily!  
Elas então saíram em direção a sala de poções.

Fim do FlasBack

''Como ele pode ser tão infantil? Como pode, ele criar ilusões assim para as meninas?'' - pensou Lily que já tinha se resolvido. Iria ler o resto do livro


	2. Não Potter!

Capitulo 2 –Não Potter

Sentada em sua cama, ela para seus pensamentos e continua a ler próximas paginas do livro.

_  
Demorou a cair à ficha que ficar 'pegando' todas as meninas não era nada de que se possa orgulhar.  
Foi aí que no nosso sexto ano, alguma coisa me fez perceber que você poderia ser diferente das outras, pois foi a primeira menina que recusou sair com o famoso Tiago Potter! Isso mexeu comigo, o seu 'NÃO POTTER, EU TE que a princípio foi como um desafio sair com você, mas depois vi que não era um desafio, e sim conquistar a menina que eu amava!  
Foi difícil chegar perto de você, e quando conseguia você só sabia soltar a frase: 'Quer sair comigo'? E você toda vez gritava que me odiava e saia emburrada_

Um sorriso se fez em sua face ao lembrar dos foras que dava em no garoto.

FlasBack

- Ei minha ruivinha, que tal nós sairmos hoje? – perguntava novamente Tiago. .  
- Você não cansa não?  
- Nunca irei cansar de você minha deusa. - falou calmante.  
- EU NUNCA VOU ACEITAR SAIR COM VOCÊ POTTER! ENTENDA ISSO! E EU NÃO SOU SUA DEUSA -gritou  
- Um dia você virá correndo pedir pra sair comigo, e é claro que vou aceitar!-disse soltando um largo sorriso  
- ME POUPE! – dizendo isso, Lily saiu mais uma vez enfurecida do salão comunal. .

Estavam assistindo á mais uma aula chata de Historia da Magia. Amy mandava vários bilhetinhos a Remo, enquanto Lílian resmungava a seu lado. .  
- Que imbecil.Retardado! .  
- De quem você está falando? – perguntou Amy, que escrevia mais um bilhete a Remo. .  
- De quem pode ser? .  
- Potter?-perguntou a amiga mas já sabia a resposta  
- Claro! Quem mais é tão imbecil e retardado? Você acredita que ele teve a cara de pau de me chamar de novo pra sair?- perguntou ela já se irritando com os bilhetinhos de Amy. .  
- Por que você não sai de uma vez? Assim ele pára de te encher o saco! .

- VOCÊ SÓ PODE ESTAR BRICANDO! NUNCA - gritou Lílian. .  
- Senhorita Evans, algum problema? – perguntou o professor Binns.  
- Nenhuma professor.-disse ficando corada de vergonha por ter chamado a atenção de todos  
- Então fique quieta! - dizendo isso, ele voltou a explicar sobre a revolução da bruxaria dos anos 40. .  
- Viu o que você fez? – perguntou olhando de um modo ameaçador pra Amy. .  
- Eu não fiz nada, foi você quem deu o maior berro – nessa hora Amy, já estava passando um bilhete pro Remo quando Lílian já irritada o pegou. .  
- Deixa-me ver o que você tanto escreve aqui – Ela abriu o papelzinho que estava super amassado e arregalou os olhos – O que significa isso? VOCÊ VAI SAIR COM ELE? – perguntou berrando novamente. .  
- Ei fique quieta! Vou sair com ele sim, algum problema? .  
- Nenhum, mas já vou avisando, sendo amigo daquele verme,não pode ser grande coisa!  
- Você tem que parar com essa implicância com os Marotos Lily – quando acabou de falar, o sinal bateu, e ela deixou Lílian parada em seu lugar pasma, saindo da sala juntamente com Remo e os outros garotos. .

- Aonde esse mundo vai parar? – perguntou para si mesma, já correndo atrás de sua amiga.

Já eram dez horas da noite, e Lílian e Amy estavam na sala comunal conversando animadamente sobre uma banda chamada "Evanescence" que Lílian havia gostado muito. Foi quando os Marotos entram pelo quadro da mulher gorda. .  
- Olá meninas - disse Remo, educadamente. .  
- Oi! Sentem aqui com a gente – chamou Amy. .  
- Claro - disse Tiago já sentado do lado de Lily.  
Eles ficaram conversando durante um bom tempo, e pela primeira vez Lílian não achara os marotos ridículos. Exceto Tiago, que ficava toda hora colocando os braços em volta dela. .  
- Bom gente, já esta tarde e já vou subir. Você vem Lily? - perguntou Amy, que não obteve resposta já que sua amiga conversava sobre o que mais gostava com Remo, estudo.  
- Eu também já vou subindo, vamos Remo - disse Sirius já percebendo as indiretas de Tiago para saírem. .  
- Ah, vamos ficar mais um pouquinho - disse ele, que não percebera que era para deixar Tiago e Lílian sozinhos. .  
- Remo, você já está com uma cara tão cansada, acho melhor você ir junto com Sirius – disse Tiago lançando um olhar ameaçador. Mal acabara de falar, e Sirius já havia arrastado Remo pela vestes escada acima. .

- Potter não pensa que porque nós estamos sozinhos aqui, que você irá dar em cima de mim-falou a ruiva ao perceber que todos já tinham subido  
- Eu? Nem estava pensando nisso. - respondeu fazendo uma carinha de inocente. .  
- Bem, mesmo assim acho melhor eu ir! - disse Lílian levantando do sofá. .  
- Não! – disse Tiago segurando sua mão – Fica mais, quer dizer, fica comigo?  
- Você não toma jeito né? Porque não vai procurar outra que te queira? .  
- Você me quer, eu sei que disso.Lily nós estamos sozinhos. A quem você quer enganar? .  
- Não te quero-disse encarando o chão

Tiago num impulso puxou Lily para perto de si, fazendo com que suas bocas ficassem muito próximas. .  
Lily podia sentir o hálito quente da boca de Tiago. Ele, já este estava hipnotizado pela boca tão vermelha de Lílian. Aproximando mais, Lílian fecha os olhos esperando receber um beijo.Tiago a vendo fechar olhos, faz uma coisa inesperada, beija-lhe a testa.

- Boa noite, minha ruivinha - e saiu em direção ao dormitório, deixando Lily com muito ódio de si, achando que ele iria a beijar.

Fim do FlashBack

_Não sei como consegui me controlar no único dia em que ficamos tão próximos um do outro. Minha vontade era de beijar e sentir o gosto daqueles lábios tão vermelhos. Não sei o que eu estava pensando naquela hora, para ser sincero a única coisa que eu pensava era te mostrar, como eu poderia ser um Tiago diferente, do que você falava. Queria te mostrar que tinha sentimentos, e que poderia gostar de alguém de verdade. E esse alguém era você, a única garota que realmente me conquistou.  
Quando descobri que eu estava APAIXONADO por você, eu fiquei meio assustado. Nunca imaginei que eu pudesse gostar de alguém como eu gostava de você. Mas você parecia não querer ver isso, sempre dizendo que seria mais uma na minha lista, porque você não acreditava em mim quando dizia que você era a única? Era tão difícil assim, entender que Tiago Potter poderia estar apaixonado por Lílian Evans? Você não acreditou nisso durante nosso sexto ano inteiro, mas as coisas mudam... E no sétimo ano...'_


	3. Um simples abraço

Capitulo 3- Um simples abraço

_Bem no sétimo ano, as coisas realmente começaram a mudar, você começou a andar com os Marotos (pois Amy estava namorando Remo), e seus "elogios" diminuíram. Antes, você me chamava de, mongol, galinha, verme, ridículo, besta e trasgo. Hoje eu sou apenas um idiota para você. Evoluí muito né?__  
__Já fazia um ano que eu não tinha ficado com nenhuma menina, pois como eu já disse eu queria você.__  
__No começo, você começou a sair com um tal de Diogo Kaori, um menino da Lufa-Lufa que na minha opinião era um idiota por completo. Pois quem ele pensava que era para sair com a minha ruivinha? Nunca senti tanto ciúmes em todo minha vida. Quando te vi aos BEIJOS com esse ser, quis morrer. Não poderia, e não quis acreditar no que meus olhos estavam vendo. Como assim? Minha ruivinha nos braços de outro?__  
__Naquele momento eu daria a minha vida para ser ele, poder sentir o seu beijo.__  
__Você lembra do dia em que finalmente confiou em mim? Agradeça ao filho da mãe do Diogo, pois se não fosse por ele, a nossa historia não teria começado.E você não teria começado a me chamar de Tiago.__  
_  
Em questão de segundos a mente de Lílian voltou a uma cena, que ela jurava, nunca mais lembrar.

FlashBack

- Amor, vamos a um lugar mais sossegado? Quero te mostrar uma coisa! - sussurrou Diogo no ouvido de Lílian.  
- Para que Di? Aqui está tão bom - disse Lílian que estava juntamente com os Marotos e Amy.  
- Você não vai se arrepender - falando isso a puxou para fora do salão comunal.

Diogo a levou a uma sala, que raramente alguém ia, era conhecida como a sala do "tudo pode rolar", pois era um lugar perfeito para acontecer algo mais íntimo. Lílian que não era boba nem nada, logo percebeu o que Diogo queria.  
- Aqui está bem melhor Lily - Diogo a beijou ardentemente, passando suas mãos nas coxas de Lily.  
- Pára... Acho melhor a gente parar por aqui. - disse Lílian sem fôlego, tentando sair dos braços do seu namorado.  
- Porque Li, vai me disser que você não está gostando? - disse já tentando subir a blusa da garota.  
- Me solta. Eu não quero! - falou, dando pequenos tapas nas costas de Diogo. Ele fingiu não ter escutado, e rasgou um pedaço da blusa de Lílian,deixando a mostra o sutiã bege que usava.  
- Seu filha da mãe! – Gritou ela, e logo em seguida dando um tapa na cara de Diogo, conseguindo em fim se livrar dele, indo em direção a porta.  
- Onde que pensa que vai? –Agarrou Lílian e a prendeu a parede, já beijando seu pescoço - Você é muito gostosa sabia?  
Lílian não sabia ao certo como aconteceu, mas do nada Tiago entrou na sala  
- Solta ela! – disse Tiago dando um soco em Diogo.  
- Veio para a festinha Potter? Tem pra nós dois! – falou cinicamente, massageando seu rosto.  
- Saia da minha frente seu miserável! - disse Tiago empurrando-o para longe da garota.  
- Lílian, eu estou aqui, vai ficar tudo bem. - disse abraçando-a. E logo em seguida saiu com Lílian, a levando para o lago.  
- Ele estava passando a mão em mim... - falava Lílian entre soluços. - Como eu pude confiar nele? Como sou idiota!  
- Calma, está tudo bem agora. - disse Tiago secando as lagrimas que insistiam em cair dos olhos de Lílian. - Eu estou aqui,veste meu casaco ,sua blusa estava rasgada-disse o moreno colocando seu sobretudo em cima dos ombros de Lilian  
- Eu estou suja. Tiago-disse encando o chão  
Ele não pode deixar de sorrir, ao escutar seu nome sendo pronunciado pela primeira vez por ela. Ficaram alguns segundos sem se falar, até que ele levantou o queixo de Lílian, para que ele pudesse olhar aqueles olhos tão bonitos, que agora estavam vermelhos de tanto chorar.  
- Você não é suja Lily. Ninguém nunca mais vai tocar em você. - disse ele olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes claros de Lily. - Eu juro. - dizendo isso Tiago a puxou para um abraço, querendo confortá-la o Maximo possível.  
Há dez minutos atrás se Tiago estivesse abraçando-a desse jeito, ela com certeza iria o xingar, mas naquele momento a única coisa que ela queria era o sentir perto de si.

Fim do Flash Back

Lílian deitada, em sua cama, segurava suas lágrimas prestes a cair. Essa cena, o jeito com que Tiago a abraçava, e o jeito como um simples abraço a trouxe um conforto que ela não podia explicar.


	4. Uma partida de quadribol

Capitulo 4- Uma partida de quadribol

_A partir daquele momento as coisas realmente começaram a mudar entre nós.Você começou a me tratar como um amigo , mas isso não era o bastante.Claro que eu fiquei feliz em saber que era considerado como um amigo pra você.Percebi que você alem de ser muito bonita e inteligente, era uma amigona.__  
__Mas você sabia muito bem que não era só amizade que eu sentia por você.Era algo mais.Quando mais eu te conhecia, mas ficava apaixonado pelo que você , seu jeito , suas manias ( quando fica nervosa , enrola as pontas do cabelo ) e principalmente de como você me hipnotizava , fazendo com que eu nunca ficasse pra baixo ...cada momento, cada minuto , cada segundo foi inesquecível._

Flashback

Era mais um dia quente em Hogwarts , todos os alunos estavam em assistindo á mais uma partida de quadribol .Um clássico : Grinfinoria VS Sonserina.  
Grinfinoria liderava por 30 pontos de diferença , fazendo a torcida ir ao delírio

-VAI GRINFINORIA !! VAI GRINFINORIA !! –Todos gritavam em coro  
-VAI TIAGO , LINDO , TESÃO , BONITO E GOSTOSÃO –Gritaram um bando de meninas perto de Lílian  
-Que meninas atiradas-falou Lily com uma cara de brava- Você esta escutando Amy ? –assim que perguntou para á amiga viu que ela também estava gritando  
-AE TIAGO MANDA UM BEIJINHO PRA GALERA DELIRAR !! –gritou Amy , acenando pra Tiago  
-Ei , se você não percebeu , eu estou aqui ta bom ? – disse Remo com uma cara muito parecida com a que Lílian estava fazendo- Não esquece que sou seu namorado não!  
-Ai amor , você sabe que eu te amo né ? Mas que o Potter esta uma gracinha isso está , não é não Liliy ? –disse dando pequenos beijinhos em Remo

Tiago estava começando a ficar preocupado , ate agora nada de achar o pomo , é parecia que sonserina estava virando o jogo. E isso ele não podia deixar acontecer**.  
**Procurando o pomo , viu Lílian no meio da mulherada da Grinfinoria gritando algo que pareceu com um : Ta pra vocês calarem a boca ? Ele precisa de concentração !

Tiago começou a rir da reação dela , era só empresam ou ela estava com ciúmes ?N o meio de seus pensamentos sobre Lílian , Tiago avistou um pequeno ponto dourado perto do goleiro de sua casa.Não perdendo tempo , saiu em disparada atrás do pomo , o que logo em seguida fez Humbert (apanhador de Sonserina ) seguir Tiago.

A platéia gritava : VAI TIAGO , PEGA !!

Mas algo deu errado , é seu adversário passou na sua frente , pegando assim o pomo de ouro !

-FIM DE JOGO ! SONSERINA GANHA POR 200 Á 120 ! –gritou o locutor  
A torcida de Grinfinoria não podia acreditar em que seus olhos estava vendo :  
-Como assim ? Tiago perdeu ? –Falou Pedro incrédulo  
-Ele deve estar arrasado – Disse Remo-Olha , ele esta correndo em direção ao castelo- Apontou.  
Ao perceber isso, Lílian sai correndo da arquibancada e vai á procura de Tiago  
Não precisou procurar muito , Tiago estava agachado cabisbaixo num corredor que dava para o corujal.  
-Tiago , eu sinto muito –disse Lílian agachando ao lado dele  
-Como eu pude perder ? –falou sem olhar para ela  
-Nem sempre se ganha Tiago !  
-Mas eu sempre ganho ! –falou , ainda encarando o chão  
-Tiago , você fez o melhor que pode ! –disse Lilan  
-Poderia ter feito melhor ! –disse com uma voz brava  
-Na próxima partida , você vai dá um show !-disse toda animada  
-Eu nunca mais vou querer saber de quadribol !  
-Você vai desistir tão fácil assim ? Vamos , esse não é o Tiago que conheço –respondeu  
Lílian dando um pequeno empurrão em Tiago  
Tiago, levantou sua cabeça é deu um pequeno sorriso para Lílian ! Como ela conseguia colocar ele para cima de uma maneira tão simples? A raiva que estava sentindo de si mesmo passou, e ao encarar os olhos verdes de Lilan falou:  
-O que você está querendo insinuar com isso ?  
-Pensei que você mais esperto Potter !- dizendo isso Lílian se levantou indo em direção ao salão comunal .  
-Ei Evans – gritou Tiago  
-O que ?-perguntou Lílian que já estava virando o corredor  
-Quer sair comigo ? –falou sorrindo  
-Quem sabe ! –dissendo isso ela virou o corredor , deixando para trás um Tiago dando pulinhos de alegria.

Quando Tiago chegou ao dormitório, viu seus amigos com uma cara de enterro já imaginado o motivo.

-Pontas meu amigo , ninguém culpa você-disse Sirius dando tapinha de consolo em Tiago  
-É cara, isso acontece ! –falou Pedro  
-Do que vocês estão falando ? – perguntou Tiago não conseguindo esconder o sorriso em sua cara  
-Tadinho gente, ele esta muito chocado.Vamos deixar ele descansar –disse Remo  
-Eu não estou cansado !! – exclamou

-Tiago , porque esse sorrizinho? Se você não sabe, você acabou de perder uma partida e o pior, contra Sonserina !-disse Sirius  
-TUDO ME LEVA A ACREDITAR QUE FINALMENTE LILIAN EVANS ACEITOU SAIR COMIGO!-disse Tiago com a cara mais feliz do mundo  
-Tadinho , pirou de vez – falaram os três marotos juntos


	5. Ao nascer do sol

Capitulo 5- Ao nascer do sol

_Meus amigos acharam que eu estava meio doido, quando eu contei para eles, sobre a nossa conversa no corredor, após a partida de quadribol. Não estava conseguindo esconder alegria que estava sentido em pensar que você iria aceitar sair comigo , não como um simples amigo.__  
__Mas eu queria te convidar do jeito que você merecia, do jeito perfeito, e esse momento surgiu.Lembra daquela naquela manhã ?Em que finalmente eu pude disser tudo o que eu sentia(que eu sinto) por você. __  
__Se eu não tivesse dito, tudo o que eu precisa disser aquela noite, como você ia saber o que se passava dentro do meu coração?.__  
__Existia a chance de você querer só ser minha amiga, mas eu precisava disser que eu precisava ter você._

Flashback 

Lílian estava dormindo em seu quarto, quando sentiu alguém mexendo nos seus cabelos, abriu os olhos imediatamente, mas não viu nada.Volta dormi Lílian'' -pensou

-Minha ruivinha, vamos acorda-disse Tiago sussurrando em seu ouvido.  
Lílian assustada novamente abre os olhos, e não vê ninguém de novo.  
-To sonhando,e ainda mas com a voz de Tiago- disse em voz alta  
-Você não está sonhando não-disse Tiago saindo da capa de invisibilidade.  
-Tiago? É você?- pergunto esfregando os olhos, não acreditando no que estava vendo.  
-Sou eu sim, minha ruivinha –disse Tiago sorrindo.  
-Você tem uma capa de invisibilidade ?-pergunto Lílian pasma-Como você nunca me contou?  
-É, tenho sim.Mas isso não vem ao caso.Vamos , quero te mostrar uma coisa -disse Tiago a puxando para fora da cama  
-Tiago são cinco horas da manhã-disse Lílian olhando no relógio da cabeceira- Como assim me mostrar uma coisa?Você está ficando doido?Eu não vou com você a lugar nenhum

Tiago apenas sorriu, e jogou a capa sobre eles.Lílian não parava de resmungar:  
-Se alguém pegar a gente ?Eu te mato- disse Lily já ficando nervosa com Tiago.  
-Lily, é só confiar em mim.Relaxa um pouco.-disse Tiago se aproximando do lago.  
-Ótimo.O que a gente está fazendo aqui?-pergunto Lílian curiosa

-Senta aqui do meu lado –disse Tiago já sentando na grama.  
-Você bebeu alguma coisa?-disse Lílian se sentando do lado de Tiago- Aqui está tão frio!  
-Vem , chega mais perto- disse Tiago a puxando mais perto de si- Eu não vou te agarra-declarou ao ver a cara de desconfiança dela  
-Eu não duvido nada- disse Lílian entre risos.-Mas porque estamos aqui Tiago ? O que você esta tramando?  
-Logo logo você vai vê – respondeu Tiago

Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos de Lílian.''Como pode ser tão linda assim ? Mesmo quando acorda é a garota mais bonita que ele já tinha colocado os olhos''  
Lílian percebendo que Tiago não parava de olha-la, sentiu suas bochechas queimarem de tanta vergonha.  
''Nossa, ele é realmente muito bonito. O que será que ele quer me mostrar ! Não to entendo nada! Mas também não to nem ai..só de estar aqui com ele já esta tão bom!''

E assim eles ficaram um tempo sem se falar, apenas pensando em como era bom está ali.Lílian não agüentando de sono , sente seus olhos fechando.Tiago ao vê que ela esta quase dormindo diz :  
-Lilian acorda, está na hora  
-hã ? Que ?Hora de que ?-perguntou meio sonolenta  
-Fecha os olhos e me dê a sua mão-disse Tiago levantando , lílian fazendo o mesmo  
-Olha lá ein-Lilian fechou os olhos e sentiu Tiago pegando em sua mão

Ele a abraçou por trás, fazendo com que o corpo de Lílian se arrepiasse todo.Pode senti o doce perfume de seu cabelo tão vermelho.

-Pode abrir-disse docemente

Ao abrir os olhos , Lily pode vê um uma cena que ela sempre lembraria para toda sua vida:Um lindo nascer do sol !  
-Que lindo Tiago-disse emocionada  
-Você que é linda liliy-disse ele ainda abraçado a ela- Liliy queria te dizer algumas coisas  
-Fale-disse em voz decida.mas por dentro estava muito nervosa com que ele poderia querer dizer e se virou para poder encara-lo  
-Lilian , você é o meu primeiro pensamento de manhã e meu último quando anoitece, eu preciso de você , e quero que saiba disso, por isso de trouxe aqui.-disse Tiago agora olhando dentro dos olhos dela- Para falar verdade, acho que sonhei com você em toda minha vida.  
-Tiago..-tentou falar Lílian que já estava com lagrimas nos olhos  
-Por favor, deixa eu terminar- disse- Em seus olhos pode encontrar as partes que me faltava.Eu nunca fui de acreditar em almas gêmeas, mas quando eu te vi pude perceber que havia encontrado a minha  
Liliy ao ouvir isso sentiu lagrimas caindo em seu rosto  
-Liliy-disse chegando perto-Te amo!  
-Tiago não sei o que falar-disse sentindo as maças do rosto queimar.sabia que devia estar muito vermelha

-Não fale nada

Tiago foi se aproximando cada vez mais perto dela. Novamente , Lílian pode sentir o hálito quente de Tiago, ouvir o seu coração bater tão rápido , suas pernas ficando moles. Ele por sua fez sentiu que havia chegado o momento em que tanto esperava.  
Seus lábios se tocaram docemente, transformando um pequeno beijo em algo que estava crescendo cada vez mais. Agora era um beijo quente, cheio de amor e carinho.Lílian correspondia intensamente aos beijos de Tiago.  
Tiago começou a dar pequenos beijinhos , indicando que o beijo já estava acabando.  
Pegando Lílian pela cintura a rodou.

-Para Tiago, me coloca no chão-disse Lílian rindo  
-Me dá um beijo que eu coloco-falou marotamente  
-Beijo não se pede, se rouba –disse Lílian se largando dos braços de Tiago e saindo correndo  
-Não me provoque Evans !-disse correndo atrás dela

Como Tiago era bem mais rápido , logo apanhou Lílian que caiu na grama.Tiago deitou ao seu lado e deu um longo e demorado beijo nela.  
-Isso é pra você- disse mostrando uma linda flor vermelha para ela  
-Que linda –disse Liliy admirando a flor  
-Mas você só vai ficar com ela , se aceitar o meu pedido-disse sorrindo  
-Que pedido?  
-Lilian Evans , você aceita namorar comigo ?-perguntou se ajoelhando em sua frente

Lilian não soube o que dizer , pra ser sincera não sabia o que estava sentindo .

-Agora você fala alguma coisa-disse Tiago ficando nervoso com o silencio da garota  
-Eu preciso pensar –disse sem conseguir olhar para ele  
-Pesar em que?  
-Não sei , me dá um tempo -falou- Como garantia vou levar essa rosa- disse se levantando indo em direção ao castelo

-Ei, não está esquecendo de nada não ? –gritou Tiago  
Lílian voltou , dando um selinho em Tiago.  
-Só isso? Poxa Lílian , você sabe fazer mais do que isso !-flou fingindo estar triste  
-Larga de ser bobo- disse indo embora


	6. A traição

Capitulo 6-Traição

_Aquele dia (em que nós nos beijamos), parecia que o tempo não queria passar.Fiquei imaginando o que você estaria pensando, sobre meu pedido!Sentia que meu coração iria parar de bater se a palavra não saísse de sua boca.__  
__Eu poderia ficar falando para você, o dia inteiro tudo o que eu sentia por você, para de convencer que você era a coisa mais importante na minha vida.A razão da minha existência.__  
__Te falaria que toda noite nos meus sonhos eu te vejo, eu sinto você.Que eu vejo em seus olhos que você me ama, pude ver isso no momento em que eu te toquei.Mas o destino vem e brinca com a gente.Você teve saber do que eu estou falando.__  
__Bom como eu já disse para você varias vezes, eu não beijei a Karina, ela que veio para cima de mim, mas você não queria acreditar nisso né?Eu confesso que eu poderia ter resistido o beijo, mas você sabe como que é.__  
__Quando eu estava ´´beijando a Karina eu senti que tinha alguém ali, e quando eu vi você, com lagrimas nos olhos, eu percebi a burrada que eu estava fazendo.Te perdendo.__  
__Você simplesmente não fez nada. Você não me xingou, não me bateu, não gritou.Aquele seu silencio estava me machucando.Até que eu tentei me explicar que não era aquilo que você estava vendo.Mas você não me deixou.Você simplesmente virou,jogando a flor que eu te dei no chão e saiu correndo.__  
__Eu queria ia atrás de você,queria me desculpar, queria fazer você entender que eu te amava, mas meus pés pareciam ter grudado no chão.Eu estava ali no meio do corredor, vendo a minha felicidade indo embora.Vendo a garota que eu sempre desejei, escapar, tão fácil.Eu não consiga, ou melhor não queria acreditar no que estava acontecendo.Você sempre teve razão: Eu sou um completo uma pessoa pode ser tão burra, como eu fui?__  
__Minha mãe sempre falava que você só dá valar para as coisas(ou pessoas)quando as perde.Mas eu não queria te perder, para saber como eu te amava, como eu precisa de você, como minha vida ficaria sem graça sem você do meu lado.__  
__Quando soube que á sua responda seria um sim , minha vontade era de me matar.Estava a um passo de conseguir tudo aquilo que eu mais queria : Namorar com você. E o que eu fiz ? Estraguei tudo , fiz você ter ódio de mim , muito mais quando você tinha antes.__  
__Lily, Eu sei que sou o único culpado , não acredito que as coisas aconteceram desse modo , mas estou aqui mas uma vez para te mostrar o quanto eu te amo''._

Ao ler esses últimos parágrafos , Lílian não agüenta é fecha o livro violentamente e o joga no chão-Seu idiota ! Como você pode fazer isso comigo ? Como?-disse entre lagrimas –VOCÊ ACHA QUE COM UM LIVRINHO BESTA DESSE IRÁ CONSEGUIR ALGUMA COISA?-Berrou para si mesma

Ao ouvir os berros de Lílian , Amy saiu correndo de sua cama para vê o que estava acontecendo  
-Lilian , porque você está berrando desse jeito?-disse Amy que se assustou com amiga que estava pulando em cima do livro chorando  
-EU TE ODEIO POTTER ! –gritou , ignorando a presença da amiga  
-Lily , calma , sente-se aqui- tentou Amy acalmar Lily   
-NÃO TENHO QUE SENTAR PORCARIA NENHUMA !-gritou Lily indo em direção a porta- NEM CORAGEM DE FALAR NA MINHA CARA ELE TEM ! FICA TEMNTANDO SE EXPLICAR ATRÁS DE UM LIVRINHO PODRE  
-Como ele iria falar na tua cara , se você nem ao menos quis ouvir o que ele tem pra dizer ?-falou Amy , ficando entre Lílian e a porta-Você não vai sair daqui neste estado.  
-SAIA DA MINHA FRENTE AMY ! –disse ela , tentando emburrar Amy da frente da porta

-NÃO VOU SAIR DAQUI NÃO ! SENTE-SE NAQUELA CAMA E CALA-SE –disse Amy agora gritando também .Emburrou a amiga na cama que começou a chorar desesperada  
-Lily, o que aconteceu para você ficar desse jeito ?-disse passando a mão nos cabelos da amiga  
-Me abraça Amy !-foi apenas o que Lílian respondeu

Elas ficaram um bom tempo abraçadas , ate que sentindo que Lílian estava mais calma , Amy disse  
-Vai dormi um pouco, e tenta esquecer tudo ok ?-falou Amy ajeitando Lílian na cama .  
-Obrigada Amy, por não me deixar ter saído desse quarto-disse Lílian já deitada na cama  
-Boa noite !-disse dando um beijinho na testa de Lílian.  
Antes de sair , Amy fez um feiticio para traçar a porta do quarto de Lílian,para esta não cometer nenhuma loucura.

Lílian não conseguia dormi , não parava de pensar um segundo em tudo que acabara de ler.Lembranças invadiam sua mente.

:Flashback

-O que eu respondo ?-disse Lílian andando de um lado para outro em seu dormitório com a flor vermelha nas mãos-E se ele me quiser como apenas mais uma ? Não , não , depois de tudo o que ele me falou hoje! Seria incapaz de me magoar!-disse

Como era sábado , Lílian não precisa se preocupar com as aulas , ainda mais que nem ia conseguir presta atenção nelas.  
Ficou a manha inteira pensando em tudo que Tiago havia falado , em como era bom o beijo dele , no lindo nascer do sol que havia visto ! ''Foi tudo tão perfeito''-pensou  
E foi com esse pensamento que encontrou uma resposta.

Saiu correndo para o salão comunal, para encontra-lo junto com os Marotos que estavam jogando xadrez.  
-Ei, para onde você está indo com tanta presa?-perguntou Remo  
-Vocês viram Tiago?-perguntou Liliy ignorando a pergunta de Remo  
-Tiago sumiu deste de manhã.Eu não vi ele na cama nem seis horas da manhã.E olha que ele é o ultimo a acordar-falou Sirius.  
Lílian ao ver que os Marotos não sabiam onde estava Tiago, saiu correndo pelos os corredores do castelo para achar Tiago.

Tiago estava indo para o salão comunal da grifinoria, para contar para os marotos que ficou com Lílian Evans, quando sentiu uma mão o puxando para dentro de uma sala. .

-Bom dia Ti -disse Karina, uma menina do sétimo ano da sonserina. .

-Oi Karina, me dá licença que eu tenho que resolver uma parada ae- disse Tiago saindo da sala. .  
-Para que tanta presa Ti-disse Karina puxando Tiago de volta para a sala-Eu não mordo não  
-Fala rápido então o que você quer-disse Tiago impaciente  
-Você sabe muito bem o que eu quero –falou aproximando o seu rosto.-Eu quero você  
-O que a gente teve terminou a muito tempo atrás entenda isso -disse se afastando –Eu amo Lílian.  
-Aquela sangue- ruim ?hahahaha faça-me ri- dissendo isso Karina o puxou para perto de si dando-lhe um beijo  
Tiago tentou resistir o beijo, tentando empurrar Karina de cima dele, mas a garota parecia que não ia cooperar muito, o beijando cada vez mais intensamente.  
Tiago acabou não agüentando e começou a corresponder o beijo

Lílian estava passando perto da sala ´´tudo pode rolar, quando ouvi um barulho muito parecido de um beijo.Não agüentando de curiosidade foi espiar, quem seriam os dois pombinhos se agarrando aquela hora  
Lílian não acreditava em que seus olhos estavam vendo.Tiago beijando outra.Lílian ficou parada na porta olhando para aquela cena deprimente.  
Sentiu uma dor no seu coração, como nunca sentira antes.Lagrimas viam em seus olhos.  
-Lilian não é isso que você está pensando-disse Tiago assim que sentiu a presença de Lílian na sala, empurrando Karina para longe de si  
-Eu não estou pensando em nada-disse Lílian calmamente-Eu estou vendo  
Llian queria xingar de tudo, queria bater nele, disser que ele era a pessoa mais falsa, mais ridículo, mas a única coisa que conseguiu fazer era jogar a flor, que trazia em sua mão, na cara de Tiago, e saiu correndo.

Tiago ao ver a reação de Lílian, não conseguiu sair do lugar, apenas agachou e pegou a flor que estava no chão. .  
-Que menina mais escrota- disse Karina.  
-Ela ia aceitar –disse Tiago encarando a flor. .  
-Aceitar o que?-perguntou.

-Eu não acredito que ela ia aceitar. .

Tiago saia correndo para o salão comunal imaginando que Lílian tivesse indo para lá.Chegando lá, encontrou os Marotos e Amy olhando assustando para ele. .  
-Lily passou por aqui?-perguntou Tiago já indo em direção ao dormitório. .  
-Tiago, eu não sei o que você fez-disse Amy impedindo de Tiago de subir-Mas acho melhor você não falar com ela agora. .  
-Mas preciso, ela precisa acreditar em mim –disse Tiago. .  
-Tiago, Tiago -disse Sirius, colocando Tiago no sofá-O que você fez dessa vez ein?Lílian entrou aqui desesperada. .  
-Ela me viu beijando Karina- disse Tiago com remorsos .  
-Você é louco ?Desta vez eu tenho que dá razão para a Evans.  
-Você não diz que amava Lily?-perguntou Remo se juntando a eles. .

-EU AMO LILIAN EVANS- gritou Tiago com o olhar fixo as escadas que tava para o dormitório feminino.  
Assim que Tiago acabou de gritar, eles ouviram um barulho parecido de um vaso sendo quebrado.  
-Acho melhor eu subir-disse Amy- Antes que ela acabe com o quarto inteiro,se não já fez isso! .  
-Eu vou com você- disse Tiago se levantando .  
-Eu prefiro ir sozinha- dissendo isso subiu . .

Tiago se sentou de novo no sofá, e pela primeira fez começou a chorar por uma garota. .  
-Calma Pontas, nem tudo está perdido- disse Sirius dando leves tapinhas de consolo nas costas de Tiago. .  
-Eu perdi Lílian, para sempre- dissendo isso subiu para o seu dormitório


	7. Lembranças e mais lembranças

Capitulo 7-Lembranças e mais lembranças

Flashback 

Lílian estava deitado em sua cama chorando.  
-Como?-ela se perguntava para si mesma- Como ele teve coragem te me trair?Ele não me amava? .  
Um ódio invadiu Lílian, que começou a quebrar tudo que via na frente. .  
-SEU IDIOTA, CANALHA. EU TE ODEIO POTTER -gritou Lílian. .  
-COMO VOCÊ PUDE FAZER ISSO ?EU, APATINHACAI DIREITINHO -gritou lílian desarrumando todo o quarto . .  
-EU TE ODEIO POTTER, COM TODOAS AS MINHAS FORÇAS -berrou, e logo em seguida atacou um vaso de flor contra a parede. .  
-LILY PARA ! –gritou Amy que acabara de entra no quarto -ASSIM VOCÊ VAI ACABAR DESTRUINDO TUDO ! .  
-Ele não tinha o direito de fazer isso comigo !-disse caindo no chão , debruçando-se em lagrimas. .  
-O que está acontecendo a final ? –perguntou , sentando ao lado de sua amiga.  
-O Potter..ele..ele-Lilian não conseguia terminar a frase e abraçou a amiga.  
-Lilian , fique calma- disse Amy , fazendo carinhos no cabelo de Lílian .  
-Eu ia aceitar Amy.  
-Aceitar o que ?-perguntou sem entender nada do que a amiga falava  
-Ele pediu pra namorar comigo –disse entre soluços.  
-Que bom amiga- falou sem entender o motivo da tristeza de Lílian- Mostra que ele realmente gosta de você.  
-A ÚNICA PESSOA QUE ELE GOSTA , E DELE MESMO -gritou Lilian levantando do chão.  
-Me conta o que aconteceu !-perguntou Amy já começando a ficar preocupada .  
-Eu vi ele agarrando outra menina –disse brava .  
-HÃ ?Ele teve a coragem de fazer isso com você ? –perguntou Amy que estava pasma.  
-Horas depois de me pedir em namoro Amy !-disse.  
-Não acredito que Tiago fez isso.Ele é doido por você.  
-EU ACREDITEI NAQUELAS PALAVRAS DOCES QUE ELE ME FALOU -girtou novamente .

-Tem que ter uma explicação para isso Lily -disse calmamente Amy.  
-A ÚNICA EXPLICAÇÃO PARA ISSO É QUE PARA MIM TIAGO POTTER MORREU

Lílian estava tomando café da manhã, quando Tiago chegou: .  
-Lilian, nós precisamos conversar- disse Tiago .  
-Eu não tenho nada para falar com você, Potter-disse Lílian sem ao menos olhar para ele  
-Lógico que tem.Eu quero te explicar sobre o que você viu ontem –disse Tiago suando frio- Vem comigo para um lugar mais reservado. .  
-EU NÃO VOU COM VOCÊ PARA LUGAR NENHUM- gritou se levantando .  
-Olha Lily, foi ela que veio para cima de mim, eu não tive culpa, por favor Lily.  
-Não sabia que uma pessoa podia beijar sozinha- disse Lílian cinicamente, tentando ir embora,mas Tiago estava impedindo.  
-Lilian eu te amo –disse Tiago a segurando pelo braço . .  
-ME AMA?COMO VOCÊ TEM CORAGEM DE DISSER ISSO?ME SOLTA POTTER.  
-Não , eu não vou te soltar até você me escutar.

Todos os alunos que estavam por perto olhava a discursão sem entender nada. .  
-Já disse a gente não tem mais nada para falar –disse Lily o encarando.  
-Lily, por favor. Eu não tive culpa, a Karina que veio para cima de mim.Por favor.EU TE AMO -disse Tiago com lagrimas em seus olhos- Não faz isso comigo. .  
-VOCÊ QUE FEZ ISSO COM VOCÊ MESMO.AGORA DÁ PARA VOCÊ SAIR DO MEU CAMINHO, VOCÊ NÃO ESTÁ PERCEBENDO QUE ESTÁ ATRAPALHANDO? .  
-Lilian a carne é fraca.  
-A CARNE É FRACA?ME FAÇA RI.VOCÊ ME DÁ NOJO POTTER.VOCÊ CONSEGUIU O QUE VOCÊ QUERIA NÉ?MAIS UMA PARA SUA LISTA, PODE LÁ COMEMORAR COM SEUS AMIGUINHOS- gritou Lílian, cuspindo as palavras na cara de Tiago  
-Não Lily, com você é diferente.Eu te amo.  
-Eu cheguei acreditar em suas palavras doces, eu ia aceitar.-disse Lílian já chorando-Mas você me fez ver que você não mudou, continua o mesmo imbecil. .  
-Lílian, olha eu sei que errei , mas por favor,todo mundo merece uma segunda chance.  
-COMIGO VOCÊ NÃO VAI TER UMA SEGUNDA CHANCE.E NÃO ME CHAME DE LILIAN, PARA VOCÊ É EVANS. .  
-Lílian não faz isso.  
-É incrível como uma pessoa demorando tanto tempo para conseguir a confiança de uma pessoa, e apenas em segundos destruí.Isso que aconteceu com a gente- disse Lílian entre os soluços- Me solta, por favor .  
-Não me deixa –disse Tiago a soltando  
-PARA MIM VOCÊ MORREU-gritando isso, Lílian saiu correndo do salão principal.  
-O QUE VOCES ESTÃO OLHANDO?NUNCA VIU UMA DISCURSÃO –gritou Tiago percebendo os olhares das pessoas, e logo seguida saiu .

Lílian estava sentada no sofá do salão comunal, quando uma coruja chegou com um buquê de flores  
-Nossa Li , que lindas -disse Amy .  
-Já é o quarto buquê que eu recebo –disse Lílian jogando o buquê no chão.  
-Nossa , você é mal-disse Amy pegando o buquê do chão.  
-Se você quiser pode ficar para você- disse Lílian voltando a olhar a lareira.  
-Li, não está na hora de você perdoar ele?Já se passou um mês  
-Amy , você não está entendo .Ele me traiu, como eu posso perdoar ele?Ele tem que sentir na pele o que ele fez comigo! .  
-Você não acha que ele está sofrendo demais não?Tiago anda sempre triste, não está mais implicando com o Snape! .  
-O que você quer que eu faça? .  
-Faça alguma coisa! .  
-Você quer que eu faça alguma coisa né?Tudo bem, eu vou fazer!-disse pegando o buquê das mãos de sua amiga, e logo em seguida se levantou e foi em direção onde Tiago estava jogando xadrez com Pedro. .

-Oi Lílian –disse Pedro- Tiago , Tiago você vai perder essa meu amigo- dissendo isso o cavalo de Pedro comeu a rainha de Tiago.  
-Oi Lílian,tudo bem ?-disse Tiago, que nem estava mais prestando atenção no xadrez. .  
-QUE PARTE VOCÊ NÃO ENTENDEU HEIN ?JÁ DISSE QUE PARA MIM VOCÊ MORREU.VÊ SE ME ESQUECE.-gritou Lílian atacando o buquê em Tiago. .  
-Lilian,eu não vou te esquecer.E-U T-E A-M-O- disse Tiago, fazendo questão de soletrar a palavra eu te amo. .  
-PRIMEIRO APRENDE O QUE É AMOR, PARA NÃO SAIR FALANDO BESTEIRA- gritou Lílian saindo pelo retrato -E PARA TE ME MANDAR ESSAS MERDAS DE FLORES. .

-Tiago vamos continuar jogando!-disse Pedro que parecia não ter ouvido a briga entre os dois  
-Não to mais afim, acho que vou dormi-disse Tiago indo em direção ao dormitório .  
-Se ta louco cara?Ainda é cedo -disse Pedro pasmo com atitude do amigo.  
Mas Tiago nem ligou para o que o amigo falou

Lílian estava no lago com Amy e Isabela(que era uma menina da corvinal) conversando animadamente. .  
-Mas e ai gente?Com quem que vocês vão no baile de formatura?-perguntou Isabela.  
-Bem eu vou com Remo.-disse Amy.  
-E você Lily?-perguntou Isabela.  
-Não sei ainda.-mau acabara de falar, Tiago apareceu juntamente com os Marotos. .  
-Oi amor-disse Remo dando um beijinho em Amy. .  
-Acabei de falar de você- disse Amy ainda dando beijinhos em Remo.  
-É?Falando o que hein? .  
-Sobre o baile. .  
-Acho que eu vou entrar –disse Lily.  
-Porque Lily?-perguntou Isabela.  
-Não estou me sentindo muito bem!-dizendo isso saiu em direção para o castelo  
-Ei Pontas, aonde você vai ?-perguntou Sirius

-Vou atrás dela-disse Tiago correndo em direção de Lílian.  
-O menino que gosta de levar fora hein!-disse Sirius

-EI LILIAN.ESPERA AI-gritou Tiago, mas Lílian nem olhou para trás   
-Lily, por favor vamos conversar?-perguntou Tiago, mas Lílian continuou andando. .  
-Ótimo! Agora você vai me ignorar?-perguntou novamente- Ok, você pode me ignorar mas me escuta ta?-disse Tiago andando atrás dela. .  
-Olha eu estou sentindo sua falta! Agente não pode ser amigos novamente não?-perguntou Tiago.  
-Vamos Lílian me responda! –disse Tiago passando na frente dela-Ta bom, você não quer papo comigo.Mas não precisa mentir para suas amigas, para sair de perto de mim.Volta para lá.Deixa que eu saio. .  
E foi embora.A partir daquele momento,Lilian não precisou mais ignora-lo, pois parecia que Tiago tinha se conformado de ficar sem ela.E o pior de tudo, e que Lílian mesmo não querendo admitir para si mesma, estava sentindo falta dele.


	8. Como eu te odeio

Capitulo 8-Como eu te odeio

Lílian não conseguia dormir.Lembranças e mais lembranças viam em sua memória .Lembrara em tudo que Tiago fez para conseguir seu perdão ! Todo que ela recusou sem nenhuma dó, mas também lembrou da falta que sentiu quando ele parou de insistir em ganhar seu perdão.  
Lílian olhou para o lado, e viu que era uma hora da madrugada.Ela não sabia se queria continuar a ler o livro ou não.  
Tentou pensar em outras coisas, como o noivado de sua amiga Amy com o Remo Lupin , que logo estaria chegando, mas junto com esse pensamento veio uma pergunta:Tiago vai está lá?Como que eu vou conseguir ir nesse casamento?  
Vendo que não ia conseguir dormi mesmo, pois em tudo em que ela pensava de alguma forma ou de outra termina em uma pessoa: Potter!  
Lílian levantou-se de sua cama , e caminhou até a janela de seu quarto para poder olhar as estrelas.  
-Será que eu deveria ter dado uma chance para ele?-perguntou para si mesma, como se quisesse ouvir uma resposta- Porque eu simplesmente eu não consigo esquece-lo?-sentiu uma lagrima cair dos seus olhos verdes.

Lílian ficou um bom tempo admirando o céu naquela noite, até que sentiu que precisava terminar o livro, pois se não fizesse sentiria que estaria perdendo Tiago para muita dificuldade recomeçou a ler

_´´Eu fiz de tudo para que você entendesse o que realmente aconteceu, mas você estava a disposta a fingir que eu não existia, nesse momento eu percebi que o tempo seria a única maneira de faze-la entender, que aquele beijo não significou nada para mim, e que conseguir seu perdão era a única coisa que me importava..._

Já estavam chegando os nossos últimos dias em Hogwarts, os alunos estavam animados com o baile de formatura, que era o evento mais esperando durante todo o ano.  
Não sei se você lembra do baile, mas eu me lembro direitinho .Todas as palavras que você disse nesse dia, ainda me perturbam.  
Já me disseram uma vez, que quando uma pessoa está bêbada,elas começam a disser o que realmente pensam e sente, e eu quero acreditar que isso seja verdade.Não sei se você se lembra do que disse na frente do colégio inteiro...mas eu guardei cada palavra: Eu odeio não saber não pensar em outra coisa sem ser você, Eu odeio só falar em você, eu odeio imaginar você com outra, eu odeio ter que inventar uma coisa para fazer para não pensar em você , eu odeio quando você fala comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido, Eu odeio pensar que você já tenha me esquecido, eu odeio pensar que você não me quer como única, mas o que eu mais odeio sou eu mesma, por amar você  
Você se lembra disso?  
Bem quando você terminou te disser isso, você saiu correndo para o salão comunal, eu fui atrás de você.Quando eu cheguei, você estava chorando,e quando você me viu você me fez uma pergunta:Porque eu fiz isso com você?Essa pergunta me perturbava, e alias até hoje eu me perturba.  
Nossos rostos estavam muitos próximos,eu sabia o que iria acontecer, mas eu não fiz, eu não te beijei.Você estava bêbada, eu não iria aproveitar dessa situação, eu não queria você assim, queria que você tivesse cociente dos seus atos, mas isso era uma coisa que você não estava naquela noite.  
Fiquei ali, te observando dormir e pude ser tão idiota?Para deixar escapar o único amor da minha vida.O seu amor é tudo o que eu preciso.Queria tanto que você me deixasse te amar novamente.Você era como um sonho. Eu não ia me apaixonar de novo Eu percebi que sou orgulhoso demais para te perder. 

Flachback

-Nossa li, você está linda- disse Amy admirando a amiga, que estava com um vestido longo preto,nas costas era aberto, os cabelos estavam em um coque, com alguns fios caídos na cara.  
-Você está muito bonita também Amy.Remo vai adorar –disse Lílian piscando o olho, já a amiga estava com um vestido azul longo, seus cabelos castanhos claros que era muito liso, agora tinham cachinhos nas pontas.  
-Então vamos.Não quero deixar o meu par esperando-disse Amy

-Pontas, eu não acredito que você vai sozinho!-disse Sirius inconformado  
-É mesmo Tiago, você tem que se animar mais um pouco!-disse Pedro concordando com Sirius.  
-Se eu estou indo sozinho, o problema é meu!E por favor Sirius não vai ficar arrumando mulheres para mim não ta?-disse Tiago já de saco cheio desse assunto  
-Gente, acho melhor vocês nem mexerem com ele, hoje ele está estressado-avisou Remo  
-Santo Merlin que falta aquela ruiva faz para você ein Tiago.-disse Sirius não ligando para o aviso de Remo- Desde que vocês brigaram você anda assim, estressado.Mas pode deixar que eu resolvo esse seu problema.Sabe aquela Isadora da Lufa-Lufa?Então eu ouvi disser..  
-Chega Sirius!Você ainda não percebeu que eu não quero ninguém?A não ser a Lílian!-disse Tiago interrompendo Sirius de terminar de falar sobre a Isadora.  
-Mas Tiago, ela é mo gostosa!-insistiu Sirius- Desencana amigo, dessa ruiva!  
-To esperando vocês lá embaixo –disse Tiago saindo, batendo a porta com força

O salão Principal estava cheio de pequenas mesas de seis cadeiras , cada uma.Havia também velas em cima para dar um ar aconchegante.Dava para vê a linda noite que fazia aquele dia, muitas estrelas e pequenas fadinhas dançavam sobre as cabeças das pessoa.  
Assim que chegaram, Lliy e Amy se sentaram em uma mesa a espera dos marotos. Amy havia convencido Lílian a ficar na mesma mesa que eles , pois queria ficar o mais perto possível de Remo , seu namorado .  
-Nossa , como está lindo ! – exclamou Amy se sentando  
-Está mesmo ! –respondeu Lily observando as fadinhas-Pena que mamãe e papai não vão poder vim pra assistir a minha formatura- falou meio entristecida  
-E por causa da sua irmã né ?-perguntou Amy  
-Petúnia nunca iria colocar os pés dentro de Hogwarts , por isso inventou esse enjôo, dizendo que estava muito doente para vim !  
-Mas tudo bem Liliy, agente vai se divertir muito essa noite ! –disse Amy com um tom animado  
-Impossível Amy , olha aonde nós fomos nos acenda-falou emburra- Daqui a pouco aquele verme chega e..  
-Boa noite garotas ! –Era Remo que havia chegado junto com os outros três marotos  
-Boa noite –disse Amy dando um beijo em Remo- Você está tão elegante !  
-Você que está linda meu amor ! –respondeu  
Tiago olhou para Lílian e pensou : ''Nossa , como ela está linda nesse vestido! Perfeita !Mas achou melhor não comentar nada''.  
Lílian olhou meio de relance para Tiago , mas pode perceber o quando está bonito naquele terno preto .  
-E ae galera,nossa ultima noite em Hogwarts !-disse Sirius se sentando ao lado de Lílian -Essa festa eu vou aproveitar muito- disse com um olhar muito maroto para um grupo de meninas que estavam sentadas logo á frente.  
-Já esta pensando em atacar Almofadinhas ? – falou Remo rindo  
-Claro, não posso perder meu tempo !-disse sorrindo

Á festa estava rolando , todos já haviam recebido o diploma , e muitos já estavam dançando na grande pista !Entre eles estava Remo e Amy , que não paravam de dançar  
-Remo, acho melhor voltar para a mesa- falou Amy no meio da dança   
-Porque ?  
-Sei lá, acho melhor não deixarmos Lily sozinha com Tiago –falou com uma voz preocupada  
-Mas o Pedro está também e o Sirius- mas assim que acabou de falar , pode ver Sirius levando um tapa daqueles na cara dado por uma menina da Corvinal- Bom , acho que o Sirius não está mais na mesa- disse rindo da cena que acabara de ver !

Quando isso na mesa ..

-Bom, eu vou buscar uma cerveja amanteigada.Vocês querem alguma coisa?-perguntou Pedro se levantado da mesa  
-Me trás um soco de abóbora –respondeu Tiago, sem tirar os olhos de Lílian  
-E você Lílian , vai querer alguma coisa ?-perguntou Pedro  
-Não , obrigada –falou Lílian  
Tiago não conseguia parar de olhar para Lílian , e isso já estava a deixando muito nervosa.  
''Será que ele não desconfia não? Porque ele olha tanto para mim ?''pensou, mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Amy, que acabara de chegar na mesa:  
-Oi gente!E ae vocês vão ficar parado, não vão dançar não ?-perguntou Amy se sentando do lado de Lílian  
-Ahh, não !Prefiro ficar aqui mesmo –disse Tiago ainda olhando para Lílian- A visão daqui está ótima.  
-Lilian você vai ficar desanimada na nossa ULTIMA, noite em Hogwarts?Pelo amor de Merlin né?Ninguém merece! Vai se divertir amiga -disse Amy tentando animar a amiga.  
-Você esta certa.E isso que eu vou fazer me divertir-disse Lílian se levantando e indo em direção da mesa onde que continha bebidas.  
-Nossa Tiago, que olhar hein !-disse Amy assim que Lílian saiu  
-O que?-perguntou Tiago que estava seguindo Lílian com os olhos.  
-O jeito que você estava olhando para Lily.Você não tirava os olhos delas- respondeu Amy  
-Amy!Lílian ainda está com raiva de mim?-perguntou Tiago, ignorando sobre o que Amy falou do seu olhar .  
-Bem, toda vez que ela escuta seu nome, ela começa a gritar com todo mundo, começa a quebrar as coisas.Mas fora isso...  
-Tá, já entendi !-interrompeu Tiago.  
-Sobre o que vocês estão conversando?-perguntou Remo que acabara de chegar, com dois copos de cerveja amanteigada.  
-Nada demais!-disse Amy bebendo o copo que Remo trouxe para ela.  
-O que aconteceu com Lílian?-perguntou Remo olhando Lílian dançar sensualmente.  
-Eu disse para ela ir se divertir.-disse Amy- Mas acho que ela exagerou um pouco.  
-O que aquele filha da mãe está fazendo?-perguntou Tiago vendo Lílian conversando com Diogo  
-Quem ?O Diogo ?-perguntou Remo  
-Eu vou lá.Quem ele pensa que é?-disse Tiago se levantando, mas Amy o impediu.  
-Pode deixar que eu vou.

Amy queria que ela se divertisse né?Então ótimo ela iria se divertir-pensou Lílian indo em direção as bebidas.  
-Por favor, eu queria, uma cerveja amanteigada- disse Lílian para o garçom do bar-A mais forte.

Lílian já tinha bebido quatro copos de uma cerveja amanteigada, e um copo de vinho.Lílian estava dançando na pista de dança,até que ouviu alguém a chamando:  
-Evans- chamou Diogo- A quanto tempo hein ?  
-Pois é-respondeu Lílian sem parar de dançar.

-Nossa você está mo gata!-disse Diogo chegando mais perto de Lílian  
-Você acha?  
-Lilian Evans!-disse Amy ficando entre Diogo e Lílian- Você pode nos dá licença?  
-Lily, o que você pensa que está fazendo?-perguntou Amy  
-Oras me divertindo,não era isso que você me disse para fazer?  
-E ainda por cima você está bêbada- disse Amy sentindo o bafo de bebida de Lílian-Vem , vamos sair daqui-disse Amy puxando Lílian para fora da pista.  
-Não Amy, eu quero me divertir!  
-Se divertir?Como você pretende se divertir se embebedando?  
-Não.-disse Lílian se soltando de Amy- Fazendo isso- dizendo isso puxou Diogo e o beijou.Diogo foi pego de surpresa, mas mesmo assim correspondeu Lílian .

-O QUE? EU NÃO ACRETIDO –gritou de repente Tiago  
-O que ?-perguntou Remo que não tinha visto Lílian beijando o Diogo.  
-TIRA ESSA BOCA NOJENTA DELA, SEU FILHA DA MÃE- gritou Tiago se levanto e indo em direção da pista.  
-Tiago volta aqui- disse Remo indo atrás dele.Mas já era tarde demais

Tiago havia dado um belo soco em Diogo o jogando no chão.  
-TÁ LOUCO POTTER?-gritou Diogo se levantando.  
-QUEM VOCÊ PENSA QUE É ?PARA FICAR BEIJANDO A MINHA RUIVINHA?-gritou Tiago ficando fora de si  
-PARA POTTER.VOCÊ NÃO TEM O DIREITO DE INTROMETER NA MINHA VIDA.VOCÊ ESQUECEU QUE NÃO FAZ MAIS PARTE DELA?-berrou Lílian.  
-Lilian, é o Diogo.Você não se lembra de tudo o que ele te fez?-perguntou Tiago  
-O QUE VOCÊ FEZ, FOI MUITO PIOR -gritando isso Lílian saiu de perto dos dois.  
-É Potter, parece que você ainda não se conformou em ter perdido a Evans- disse Diogo.  
-Quem disse que a perdi?-disse Tiago e saiu atrás de Lílian.

Tiago a encontrou num canto, virando uma garrafa de cerveja amanteigada.Ver Lílian bêbada, era uma cena que ele nunca imaginou que poderia acontecer.  
-Lilian para com isso –disse Tiago chegando perto de Lílian.  
-Você não manda na minha vida-disse Lílian bêbada  
-Que vergonha Lily!Me dê isso- disse tirando a garrafa da mão dela.  
-Devolva isso Potter..É MEU –disse Lílian tentando puxar a garrafa de volta.  
-Você quer?-perguntou Tiago- Toma sua garrafa então-e então atacou a garrafa no chão, fazendo com que se quebrasse.  
-EU TE ODEIO

Depois da pequena discursão, Tiago voltou para a mesa, estava muito decepcionado com a atitude que Lílian estava tendo na festa:''Porque ela teve que estragar tudo na nossa ultima noite de Hogwarts?Porque ela teve que beijar ele?''-mas seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pela voz de Lílian...que gritava em cima do palco

-Como eu odeio não saber pensar em outra coisa sem ser você.Eu odeio só falar em você.Eu odeio chorar por você.Eu odeio imaginar você com outra.Eu odeio ter que inventar alguma coisa para fazer para não ter que pensar em você.Eu odeio quando você fala comigo, como se nada tivesse acontecido.Eu odeio pensar que você não me quer como única .Eu odeio pensar que você já me esqueceu

Lílian estava em cima do palco (onde a banda estava tocando) gritando para todos ouvirem.  
-Lilian, desça daí –disse Amy que agora estava em cima do palco tentando puxar Lílian para fora do palco.-Olha o mico que você está fazendo

-Não.Me solta -disse Lílian dando uma cotovelada na barriga de Amy, que soltou na hora.  
-Mas o que eu mais odeio sou eu mesma.Porque eu odeio amar você- dizendo isso Lílian saiu correndo para fora do salão.

-Como?O que?-sussurrou Tiago  
-É Tiago, hoje Lílian ta que ta- disse Pedro.  
-Você escutou o que ela disse?Aquilo foi para mim ?-disse Tiago não acreditando- Ela me ama?-perguntou Tiago para si mesmo.  
-Bem,parece que sim- respondeu Pedro  
-O que você ainda esta fazendo aqui garoto?Vai lá atrás dela- disse Amy massageando o estomago por causa da cotovelada de Lílian.

Antes de Amy acabar de falar, Tiago já estava saindo do salão quando foi interrompido por Sirius.  
-Ei , Pontas!Quero que você conheça uma garota-disse Sirius segurando Tiago.  
-Não Almofadinhas!  
-Qual é Tiago –disse Sirius praticamente jogando Tiago em cima de uma menina-Pontas essa é a Isadora.  
-Oi- disse Tiago e logo em seguida virando para sair do salão.  
-Ó Pontas que desfeita -disse Sirius que com certeza estava bêbado- Cumprimenta a garota direito.  
-NÃO SIRIUS- Tiago já estava ficando nervoso com Sirius.  
-Se você não a quer...Eu quero-disse Sirius beijando Isadora.

Tiago finalmente chegou ao salão comunal, onde encontrou uma ruiva sentada no sofá, parecia que estava chorando.Se aproximou devagarzinho.  
-Porque você fez isso Tiago ?-resmungava Lílian sem perceber a presença do garoto-Porque você estragou tudo?

Tiago simplesmente não fez nada, sentou do lado de Lílian.Já esta encostou a cabeça no ombro dele.  
-Porque?-perguntou Lílian olhando os olhos de Tiago .  
-Eu não sei-respondeu Tiago

Seus rostos estavam muito perto, Lílian já estava fechando os olhos quando Tiago falou:  
-Acho melhor você descasar-disse Tiago a deitando no sofá.  
Tiago sentou-se na protouna da frente e ficou vendo Lílian pegar no sono


	9. Abra seu coração

Capitulo9-Abra seu coração

_Eu não posso respirar, quando meu coração esta dividida em dois.Ele não bate sem você. Você não se foi, mas não está aqui, pelos menos é assim como parece nessas ultimas semanas. Se nós tentarmos parar essa guerra. Eu sei que as coisas iriam dar certo. Eu não quero tentar, ficar sem você fazendo parte da minha vida._  
_Como eu posso partir, com tudo que eu amo? E tudo que eu procuro em uma garota está em você. Eu não posso sonhar,, se eu não consigo dormir. O único sonho que posso ter é estar com você. Eu sei que podemos fazer dar certo_  
_Lílian, desde que você se foi, parece que está tudo errado!A felicidade está cada fez mais distante.Garota eu sinto sua falta, mas do que as palavras possam disser.Eu preciso de você de qualquer jeito.Você é a minha vida._  
_Olha eu sei que não posso mudar o passado, mas posso mudar o futuro!_  
_Você por alguns instante me levou ao céu, mas depois eu encontrei o ´´inferno. É tão triste ver você partindo.É tão triste que você não posso ver, que eu te amo mais que a minha própria vida._

Flachback

Lílian estava arrumando suas malas para ir embora de Hogwarts para sempre.

-É Lílian, parece que foi ontem que nós chegamos aqui -disse Amy reparando em cada detalhe do dormitório- Você se lembra como nós tornamos amigas?Antes Marotos?-disse Amy saltando uma risadinha  
-Lógico que eu me lembro!Você era a única garota que não ficava se arrastando nos pés dos Marotos -disse Lílian rindo também.-Eu me lembro do nosso grupo A.M(Antes Marotos)  
-Pois é!Eu nunca vou me esquecer daqui –disse Amy agora com lagrimas nos olhos.  
-Amiga, não fica assim!-disse Lílian abraçando Amy  
-É difícil Li, esse castelo fez parte da minha vida.Nessa castelo eu conhecia a melhor amiga que alguém poderia ter, eu encontrei o amor da minha vida...-disse Amy agora se derramando em lagrimas.  
-Eu sei Amy..eu sei!Mas vamos descer.Remo não vai gostar de te ver chorando-disse Lílian enxugando as lagrias da amiga.-Já acabou de arrumar suas coisas?-perguntou Lílian.  
-Já sim  
-Vamos então!Eu to morrendo de fome!-disse Lílian abrindo a porta do dormitório

-É Marotos, a diversão acabou-disse Remo fechando sua mala.  
-Que nada Aluado!-disse Sirius sorrindo marotamente-Só está começando  
-Pontas!Alow cara!-disse Sirius balançando sua mão em frente ao rosto de Tiago -Parece que você está morto!   
-É mesmo.Ele esta assim deste do baile -informou Pedro.  
-Não acredito que essa ruiva de novo! Que saber eu vou lá tirar satisfação com ela -disse Sirius indo em direção a porta-Eu quero o meu melhor amigo de volta!  
-Para de ser idiota Almofadinhas!-disse Tiago puxando Sirius para um abraço  
-Ei Pontas, também não precisa exagerar!-disse Sirius empurrando Tiago.  
-Ei gente vamos descer.Eu to com fome!-anunciou Pedro  
-E quando que você não está?-perguntou Remo se divertindo

-Oi garotas- cumprimentou Sirius se sentando junto com elas no salão comunal

-Oi amor- disse Remo cumprimentado sua namorada- Não fica assim não Amy!-disse Remo percebendo o olhar triste de Amy.  
-Eu não consigo-disse Amy entre lagrimas- É impossível  
Com o comentário da Amy todos ficaram quietos até o resto do café da manhã 

-Tiago onde que você vai?-perguntou Pedro vendo Tiago levantando da mesa  
-Por aí –respondeu Tiago com um olhar triste e saiu da mesa  
-O que Tiago tem?-perguntou Amy curiosa após a saída do maroto  
-Eu não sei.Talvez seja uma certa ruiva que está deixando Tiago para baixo -respondeu Sirius olhando para Lílian  
-O que você está querendo disser com isso?-perguntou Lílian percebendo o olhar de Sirius sobre ela  
-Você Evans é culpada por tudo.Por Tiago está sempre triste,por Tiago não mexer mais com o Seboso.-disse Sirius cuspindo as palavras na cara de Lílian- Você é culpada  
-Eu?Se ele está triste porque ele quer!-respondeu Lílian encarando Sirius  
-Porque ele quer?Me faça ri Evans.Você tirou a alegria do meu amigo.Isso não vai ficar assim não-disse Sirius com raiva.  
-Onde que você vai ?-perguntou Pedro, vendo Sirius levantado da mesa  
-Vou impedir de Tiago fazer uma besteira- respondeu saindo do salão comunal

Tiago sentava sentado perto do lago, estava balançando a mão na água fazendo ondinhas  
´´Porque Lílian?Porque você não me dá uma chance?Porque você tem que ser tão linda?Porque você disse aquilo no baile?Porque você não volta para mim ?

Perguntas invadiam a sua mente, mas foram interrompidas  
-Ei Pontas!-disse Sirius sentando do lado de Tiago- Pontas tira essa garota da sua cabeça!  
-É isso que eu estou tentando fazer-respondeu Tiago sem olhar para Sirius –Mas é quase impossível.Sirius eu amo aquela garota, como eu nunca amei ninguém .Eu poderia dá a minha vida por ela.Porque ela não consegue perceber isso?-perguntou Tiago deixando uma lagrima cair de seus olhos .  
-Talvez ela esteja cega.Um dia ela vai percebe isso -respondeu Sirius  
-Só espero que esse dia não demore muito -disse Tiago levantado.  
-O que você pretende fazer Pontas?-perguntou Sirius  
-Simplesmente nada  
-Como assim nada?Se você não sabe hoje é o ULTIMO dia aqui em Hogwarts, e você não vai fazer nada?-perguntou Sirius indignado  
-É isso mesmo eu não vou fazer nada- respondeu Tiago com um olhar triste  
-Tiago Potter, você está bem ?-perguntou Sirius não acreditando o que estava ouvindo

Lílian e Amy estavam procurando uma cabine vazia.. -Ei Amy- gritou Remo- Senta aqui conosco

-Amy, acho que eu vou procurar outra cabine -resmungou Lílian no ouvido de Amy  
-Porque Li?   
-Você sabe o porque.O Potter- respondeu Lílian revirando os olhos.  
-Ei Evans, não se preocupe Tiago não está aqui não –respondeu Sirius percebendo o que as garotas estavam resmungando  
-Viu Li. Vem –disse Amy a puxando para dentro da cabine

Lílian acabou cedendo e entrou, percebeu que o Sirius falava a verdade, quando disse que o Potter não estava lá.

´´Onde aquele garoto se meteu ?Ai Lílian, para de pensar naquele moleque.

-Mas então gente onde que Tiago está?-perguntou Amy quebrando o silencio  
-Eu não vejo ele deste que sai de Hogwarts -respondeu Pedro –Mas porque você quer saber?  
-Bem eu queria disser algo, ou melhor nós dois -disse Amy olhando para Remo  
-Mas Amy o Tiago não está aqui, a gente não combinou que ia contar com todo mundo reunido?-perguntou Remo a sua namorada.  
-Vocês podem parar com tanto mistério, e falar logo ?-perguntou Lílian morta de curiosidade   
-Bem...Eu to noiva - disse Amy abrindo um sorriso de orelha a orelha.  
-Serio?-perguntaram Pedro e Sirius juntos  
-Como você não me disse isso Amy?Uma coisa tão importante dessa!- Lílian falou  
-Ah Li ..queria falar isso para todos juntos -respondeu Amy- Olha que lindo- disse Amy mostrando o anel de noivado.  
-Nossa maravilhoso. Parabéns para vocês dois vocês formam um pelo casal –disse Lílian abraçando Amy e Remo.  
-Remo Lupin!-falou Sirius- Como assim casar?Um maroto não pode casar!Isso é contra as regras- Sirius com certeza havia levado um choque com a noticia  
-Sirius deixa de ser chato.Era para você está feliz por mim.Eu amo a Amy –respondeu Remo, e logo em seguida beijando ela.  
-Ai ...dá para vocês se soltarem?-perguntou Sirius- Cadê o Tiago?Aposto que ele ia me apoiar.  
-Sirius Sirius eu to esperando –disse Remo se largando de Amy  
-Esperando o que?Eu te dá um soco?-perguntou Sirius cinicamente  
-Não né seu idiota.Cadê meus parabéns?-perguntou Remo com um sorriso maroto no rosto .  
-Tá bom ..Ta bom ..Parabéns para vocês -disse Sirius finalmente sorrindo  
-Ai Sirius.Que parabéns sem graça!-disse Amy –Nem um abraço ?  
-Se você quer tanto me abraçar ..-disse Sirius abraçando Amy  
-Ta bom ..chega..-disse Remo, mas Sirius não soltava Amy- Larga ela Sirius.Ela é minha!-disse Remo o separando.  
-Ta com ciúmes meu lindo?-perguntou Amy –Você sabe que eu te amo.  
Sirius sentou do lado de Lílian  
-Evans, você sabe muito bem porque o Tiago não está aqui!Ele não vai está sempre correndo atrás de você não, um dia ele cansa.E cuidado para você não perder alguém..-sussurrou Sirius em seu ouvido  
-Sirius eu .   
-Esquece Lílian- disse e virou para conversar com Pedro

A viajem ocorreu tudo bem , todos se divertiram, mas Lílian ficou a viagem toda pensando no que Sirius disse.

Quando chegaram na plataforma, Amy começou a chorar

-Amor, não precisa ficar assim- disse Remo a abraçando  
-Ei Pontas- gritou Sirius vendo Tiago conversando com uns garotos da Lufa-Lufa  
-E ae Almofadinhas?Sentiu minha falta?- perguntou Tiago se aproximando  
-Você não sabe da maior cara, o Reminho vai se casar –disse Sirius entre risos  
-Serio ?Nossa fico feliz por vocês- disse Tiago abraçando Remo e Amy  
-Bem gente , então está na hora da gente ir né?-perguntou Pedro

Lílian estava achando muito estranho Tiago, nenhuma vez ele olhou para ela.

-Bem então tchau, a gente se vê -disse Tiago abraçando Pedro, Remo e Amy -Sirius você vai lá para casa né?-perguntou Tiago olhando para o amigo  
-Vou sim ..Bem então até mais pessoal, a gente faz um visitinha para vocês- disse Sirius mandando beijinhos  
-Amy –começou a falar Remo, mas a garota o calou com um beijo .  
-Lilian- disse de repente Tiago tirando um papel do seu bolso - Toma, por favor, não joga fora.Não precisa ler agora, apenas guarde por favor –disse Tiago olhando profundamente dentro dos olhos de Lílian antes de se virar e disser- Vamos Sirius

-Li o que é isso que Tiago te deu ?-perguntou Amy quando os Marotos já foram embora**  
**-Eu não sei.Acho melhor jogar fora, coisa boa que não é-respondeu Lílian já amassando o papel que havia recebido  
-Lilian Evans.Para de ser infantil uma vez na vida- disse Amy arrancando o papel dá mão de Lílian.  
-Ta bom..ta bom ..Eu vou guarda-disse Lílian revirando os olhos, e pegando o papel de volta-Mas isso não quer disser que eu vou ler-disse rapidamente percebendo o sorriso na face da amiga

Fim do FlashBack

´´Aquele maldito papel..Onde que eu coloquei?-lembrou-se Lílian se levantando de sua cama e indo em direção ao seu armário   
-Vamos cadê você papelzinho?-Lilian revirou seu armário todo, mas não achou  
Lílian já estava desistindo de procurar, quando olhou para cima do armário e viu uma caixa  
-Será?-perguntou Lílian para si mesma, mas quando abriu a caixa encontra varias fotos nos anos que esteve em Hogwarts

Lílian pega a primeira foto, e vê ela sorrindo acenando junto com sua melhor amiga Amy.Havia varias fotos delas juntas, nas fotos que contém os Marotos Lílian nem olhava direito, mas teve um foto que ao ver não pode deixar de olhar:dela e de Tiago.Tiago estava com os braços em volta de sua cintura, já está estava tentando tirar os braços do garoto.  
Lílian deu um pequeno sorriso, ao se lembrar de como foi difícil conseguir tirar uma foto dos dois.No final da caixa havia um papelzinho muito amassado: O bilhete

Lílian ,  
Eu não quis te deixar mal  
Você tem que acreditar  
Eu nem sei o que se passou pela minha cabeça  
Mas agora eu vejo  
Que esperei tanto tempo  
Pra te dizer o quanto isso importa (só para estar aqui com você)  
Mas eu não poderia pensar em nada melhor  
Eu deveria ter te falado  
Abra seu coração  
Você não me dará uma segunda chance?  
E eu estarei aqui pra sempre  
Abra seu coração  
Deixe-me mostrar o quanto me importo  
E eu farei você entender  
Se você abrir seu coração  
Para me amar mais uma vez  
Eu tentarei melhorar pra você  
Quero que você saiba  
Eu juro que serei verdadeiro  
E nunca partirei  
Que esperei tanto tempo  
Pra te dizer o quanto isso importa (só para estar aqui com você)  
Mas eu não poderia pensar em nada melhor  
Eu deveria ter te falado  
Nós poderíamos aliviar essa dor e essa tristeza  
(Mas faremos isso da melhor maneira a tempo)  
Começando aqui e salvando o amanha  
Eu farei você ser minha  
Abra seu coração  
Dei-me uma chance

Com amor,de Tiago Potter


	10. Encontrei uma razão

Capitulo10-Encontrei uma razão

Tiago estava deitando na sua cama, quando Sirius abre a porta

-E ae Pontas?Vamos dá um role por aí?-perguntou Sirius entrando no quarto  
Tiago deste que saiu de Hogwarts dividia o apartamento com Sirius. Sirius sempre o achava para sair, para ir em qualquer boate, bar, onde que tinha mulher.  
-Não Sirius.Eu to muito cansado-respondeu Tiago como sempre  
-Cansado de que?Tiago você não se diverte  
-Sirius me dá um tempo ok ?-interrompeu Tiago  
-Mas Tiago eu to falando serio.Você ficou com alguém depois daquela ruiva?Não,então Pontas está na hora de sair, para achar alguém interessante - disse Sirius sem se importar com que Tiago pediu.   
-Sirius a gente já conversou sobre isso  
-Mas Pontas- mas foi interrompido  
-Não Sirius, eu não quero que você arranje ninguém para mim, eu não quero ninguém, ta difícil de entender isso ?-perguntou Tiago -Agora se você me dá licença CAI FORA  
-Depois você não reclama.-disse saindo do quarto  
-Tchau Sirius..Boa festa –disse Tiago batendo a porta na cara de Sirius- E vê se leva a chave junto com você- mas já era tarde, Sirius já tinha ido embora  
-Ótimo, vou ter que ficar acordado para abrir a porta para esse safado -disse Tiago em voz alta se atirando na cama  
Tiago ficou olhando para o teto, ele se sentia vazio por dentro,sentia muita falta de uma certa ruiva.   
´´Lílian e se a gente tivesse junto?Como a gente estaria?Eu estaria muito feliz é claro.Que falta você faz minha ruivinha'' Tiago ficou um bom tempo pensando como poderia ter sido se ele não tivesse ´´traído Lílian.

Do lado da cama de Tiago encontava-se um flor vermelha, a mesma que Lílian tinha jogado na sua cara.Tiago fez um feitiço para a flor nunca apodrecer, quando ele a olhava era como a flor transmitisse esperança, que nem tudo estava acabado e com esse pensamentos Tiago teve uma idéia:

-Um livro, perfeito Tiago deu um pulo de sua cama e foi em direção a mesa Pegou alguns pergaminhos e pena...

´´O que eu escrevo?-pensou

Lílian,

´´Não..Minha amada Lílian?Não-Tiago ficou um bom tempo pensando até que decidiu...

Minha ruivinha

Não sei se você resolveu lê as paginas deste pequenolivro que eu escrevi para você, ou simplesmente atacou fogo nele, mas se estiver lendo tudo o que esta escrito, e a mais pura verdade(você querendo ou não)sobre o que eu sinto , quando o assunto é Lílian Evans...

Quando Lílian acabou de ler a carta de Tiago, começou a chorar como nunca.Lágrimas rolavam em sua face.Lílian encarou o livro que estava em cima da sua cama.Ela não queria mais ler,cada linha, cada palavra estava a machucando.  
Ficou um bom tempo olhando o livro, pensando se deveria ler até o final ou não  
´´Vamos lá garota, você é forte,se você leu até aqui lê até o final-com esses pensamentos Lílian retornou a ler.

_´´Nem sei se você leu esse livro,nem sei se você leu até aqui ...mas eu rezo que você esteja lendo.  
Depois de Hogwarts eu foi morar junto com Sirius num apartamento, Sirius sempre sai a noite, e sempre tenda me levar junto, mas ele não consegue.Sabe porque?Porque meu coração só tem lugar para você.Mas isso você já sabe né?   
Bem eu estou aqui no meu apartamento,sabe em quem eu estou pensando?Em você.Estou pensando como tudo poderia ser diferente, até que eu olhei para uma certa flor que me ´´mostrou uma luz, onde que parecia que estava tudo perdido.  
Mesmo que esse livro não traga você para mim, eu estarei de amando para sempre, aqui dentro do meu coração você nunca me deixará, mesmo que você quebrá-lo, arranco-lo, eu estarei sempre te amando.  
Sinceramente eu nunca pensei que eu precisasse tanto de você, tudo que eu fiz para te reconquistar de deixou mais longe de mim o possível.Eu não consigo suportar outro dia sem você, sem seu toque, eu quero, eu preciso de uma outra oportunidade.  
Se eu pudesse de ter de volta, eu faria qualquer coisa para você entender que eu te amo.Cada dia que passa eu te amo mais e mais .  
O tempo parece que passa devagar, as noites são frias e solitárias, eu prometi para mim mesmo que eu ia te esquecer, que eu não tenho mais chance com você, mas o que eu estou fazendo: escrevendo um livro.Ainda espero por você, eu não deveria, mais esper ..Então essa vai ser a minha ultima tentativa...  
Olha Lílian, eu sei que não sou uma pessoa perfeita, há coisas que eu desejo ter feito e não fiz, mas eu continuo aprendendo.e eu tenho que dizer isso antes de eu partir, somente quero que você saiba que eu encontrei uma razão para mim, para mudar quem eu costumava ser, uma razão para recomeçar novamente, e a razão é você.  
Eu sinto muito por ter te machucado, isso é algo que eu devo viver a cada dia, e toda dor que te fiz passar.  
Eu desejo que eu pudesse levar para longe, e ser o único quem seca todas suas lagrimas, e eu só te peço que me escute.  
Eu encontrei uma razão para mostra um lado de mim que você não conhecia, uma razão para todo que eu faço, e a razão é você  
Eu espero que esse não seja o nosso final, eu espero que a nossa historia não termine assim._

_  
Tiago Potter _

Parecia que uma faca havia furado seu coração! Terminou de ler as ultimas palavras , é as idéias não queriam se encaixar. Todo o que acabará de ler estavam ainda muitos confusos.  
Se sentiu culpa , por nunca ter dado uma chance que Tiago merecia para se explicar!Se sentiu uma verdadeira idiota por isso. Seu coração estava muito machucado com todo que aconteceu naqueles dias em Hogwarts , mas após ler o livro , sentiu que nada mais importava. Que finalmente, perceberá que aquele beijo não passou de um erro , um erro que quase colocou a perder o único e verdadeiro amor de sua vida.

''Eu preciso falar com ele '' –pensando nisso , aparatou em frente ao apartamento onde morava Tiago e Sirius.

Será que nesse momento, ela esta lendo o livro? –Pensava Tiago que olhava fixamente para o teto de seu quarto-Aposto que deve ter queimado, nunca que ela iria ler uma coisa minha, ainda mais um livro besta daqueles –Tiago não conseguira dormir , havia dias que não dormia direito , só ficava horas e horas olhando para o teto branco de seu quarto.

Tiago ouvirá alguém batendo na porta , e foi ver quem era , já imaginando ser Sirius que havia esquecido a chave mas uma vez.  
Pegou seu roupão e encaminhou em direção a porta ...

-Sirius , chegando essa hora de novo ? Não acredito! Você tem que parar de sair todas as noites e chegar bêbado em casa –Gritava ao procurar a chave- Sirius , e quantas vezes eu já te f...-ao abrir a porta sua fala sumiu.Não era Sirius , e sim Lílian Evans que estava parada olhando fixamente para ele 

-Lilian ?-perguntou com a voz falha  
-Eu já sei como essa história vai terminar –Ao dizer isso, Lílian puxou Tiago pela nuca , chegando perto o suficiente para unir sua boca com a dele . Foi um beijo que estava sendo esperado pelos dois a muito tempo. Um beijo diferente do que Tiago deu em Lílian em Hogwarts , foi um beijo cheio de saudades e amor.

Finalmente , quando se saltaram , Lílian falou  
-Tiago , eu tenho que pedir desculpas -disse a ruiva  
-Não precisa Lílian- disse Tiago a beijando de novo  
-Não Ti , é serio , agente precisa conversa –disse ao meio dos beijos  
-Conversar ? Liliy , você sabe que eu te amo muito , que tudo aquilo que aconteceu foi um erro , que apenas o que importa é o presente e não o passado  
-Eu sei , mas quero que você saiba que eu ...bem ...quero que você ...entenda ..isso não vai ser fácil em dizer-disse ficando corada  
-Diga Lily , o que você quer que eu saiba ? –perguntou começando a ficar preocupado  
-Bem , eu te amo Tiago James Potter.- disse finalmente soltando um sorriso   
''Ela disse Te amo ? Não é possível !! Por quanto tempo esperei ouvir essas duas palavras dela! ''-Tiago estava nas nuvens , não conseguia falar nada , apenas sorriu

-Acho que nessa hora é pra você falar alguma coisa –disse ficando meio constrangida com o silêncio  
-Eu também te amo Evans . T e amo como sempre te amei , minha ruivinha – e a beijou novamente  
-Não vai me convidar para entrar não?-perguntou olhando para dentro do apartamento curiosa para conhecer o lugar.  
-Claro , mas não repare na bagunça-respondeu fazendo final para ela entrar. 

Tiago estava certo, o lugar estava uma verdadeira bagunça. Era roupas jogadas em todos os locais , livros no chão , a cozinha estava completamente imunda , cheia de pratos e copos sujos empilhados na pequena pia.

-Nossa , vejo que limpeza não é seu forte em Tiago-zombou  
-E meu companheiro de quarto também não ajuda-disse tentado se defender da afirmação de Lilian  
-E por falar nele , onde se encontra o safado do Sirius ?-disse Lílian se sentando no sofá  
-Sirius ? Esse ae só pensa em se diverti quando saiu de Hogwarts,não caiu a ficha que tempos difíceis estão chegando-falou serio  
-Não vamos falar sobre isso , me dá ate arrepios em pensar.-falou Lílian com uma voz triste  
-Não pense no pior Lily, tudo vai ficar bem , eu vou te proteger sempre ! –disse abraçando-a  
Ficaram um tempo se abraçando.Quem chegasse naquele hora , iria achar muito estranho , duas pessoas sozinhas , se abraçando sem falar nada .Lílian começara a chorar.  
-Por que esta chorando minha ruivinha ? –perguntou Tiago se soltando do abraço  
-Pensei que nunca mais iria sentir seu abraço –disse  
-Se você quiser , agente passa o tempo todo abraços !!-disse rindo  
-Você nunca vai deixar de ser doido não é?-perguntou também rindo  
-Só se for doido por você – E chegou mais perto , iniciando um beijo suave , que ficava cada vez mais intenso.   
Tiago aumentava o ritmo do beijo,tornando mais ardente. Lílian também não fazia nenhum esforço para parar. Tiago começou a beijar o pescoço de Lílian, passando pasa a mão nas coxas da ruiva.  
-Não Tiago-disse Lílian tirando a mão de Tiago de suas coxas  
-Desculpa, se você não quer agora, tudo bem.Eu espero-disse Tiago a beijando de novo  
-Não é isso Ti. Sirius pode chegar a qualquer momento.-disse Lílian sem olhar para a cara de Tiago  
-Então esse é o problema?Sirius sempre me atrapalhando – a ultima frase Tiago disse um pouco baixo(só para ele ouvir)-Mas minha ruivinha para que serve um quarto ?-perguntou Tiago com um sorriso maroto  
Tiago pegou Lílian no colo e a levou até seu quarto, a deitou na cama  
-Tiago que flor é aquela ?-perguntou Lílian curiosa, olhando para a flor vermelha do lado da cama  
-A nossa flor- Tiago pegou a flor e deu para Lílian- Ela sentiu sua falta.E engraçado né?  
-O que?  
-A vida, eu nunca poderia pensar que isso iria acontecer, que essa flor ia voltar para você.Eu estou muito feliz, você trouxe minha vida de volta-disse Tiago olhando profundamente nos olhos verdes de Lílian   
-Eu te amo , eu te amo muito.Desculpa pelo o que eu fiz com você-disse Lílian entre lagrimas.  
-Lily, é passado.Eu te amo, eu te quero-disse Tiago beijando as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos -Para sempre.  
-Me leve para estrelas-sussurro Lílian no ouvindo de Tiago

The End 


End file.
